The Truth My Past
by Lonely Moon
Summary: Shido reflects on his past with Cain. One-Shot - Yaoi - ShidoXCain


Disclaimer:_ I don't own Nightwalker all rights reserved by its owner, not me._

Warning:This fiction is rated M because of non-graphic yaoi (Manxman) scenes.

Fandom: Nightwalker

Pairing: Shido & Cain

One-Shot

**The Truth, My Past**

_Edited May 23, 2008_

"Have some Shido, she surely doesn't mind," he told me. I raised my golden gaze to his and smiled. Slowly I bent my head down to the pale flesh of the woman between us. Cain had already had his fill and the girl could do little more than whimper as my fangs pierced her flesh and took her life.

"Are you done with her?" My maker asked an amused expression crossed his face. He always looked at me in a subtle condescending way, as if I were a child and I suppose in comparison to him I was. I nodded and he pushed the nude corpse away.

"What do you want now then Shido?"

I crawled up his body and pressed my blood-covered lips to his. Of course, the answer to his question was simple I wanted Him. He had always been there; I was his in every way, just as he was mine.

The brunet raised a strong hand and grabbed a fist full of my long lavender locks tugging just enough to make me part my lips and grant him access. His tongue roamed around my mouth greedily licking away all traces of the maiden's blood. I pulled away and gasped my lover's name.

"Cain." My voice was laced with the passion that was bestowed on me so often. Cain released my hair in favor of my member. His hand gripped the erect flesh tightly causing me to arch my back. His lips locked around my nipple delicately before he bit it drawing blood. I looked down at my master as he lapped at the blood that ran in a river down my chest. He enjoyed this so very much.

"Shido." He whispered seductively before quickly turning me onto my stomach. I slowly rose up to my hands and knees anxiously awaiting Cain's penetration. I didn't have to wait long before my dominant pushed into me. He liked it this way, dry and harsh. I didn't _not_ enjoy the pain; I did, but not like he did. I confronted him once on the subject and all he said was that it wasn't as if I wouldn't heal. Naturally, he was right; vampires like us could heal most all forms of damage, so why not give him what he wanted.

Cain's large hands gripped my shoulders as he struggled to set a pace with his thrusts. I bit my lip as I felt my passage tear giving moistness to the movements and soon the subtle pain was lost in a sea of pleasure. Once the pace Cain enjoyed was reached, my lover reached around to grip my neglected flesh once again and stroked it in time with the hot pumps of his hips.

Moans of pleasure escaped continually from my mouth urging my master on. I knew how much he loved to hear me cry out for more and I loved it too. Being reduced to a heap of mindless pleasure by his body, the thought alone brought me to the brink of orgasm. He increased the speed just as he was about to climax and brought us both at nearly the same time. I collapsed onto the bed unable to move as Cain pulled out and settled in beside me. It was always like this, the experience was so much more intense than when I was human.

"Shido, my love, if you stay with me forever you will always be able to have this. You will never be lonely." Cain whispered then kissed gently at my shoulder. Back then, I would have never dreamed of leaving him. I had everything I could have wanted; I had everything except a life.

She wants to know about my past. The past I can remember at least. What should I tell her? Riho's life has been forever changed because of me, because of him. In the past she would have been our third, the one drained for foreplay and now I've done to her what he did to me. I guess I have no choice but to tell her the truth. She deserves that much at least.

A/N: Hello, I edited this on May 23, 2008. I wrote this so long ago there

was a hefty bit to correct. Hope you all still like it. It is short and sweet I think.

Please Review, Nightwalker is such a tiny fandom we need

readers to review and show their support.

Lonely


End file.
